Le chasseur de contes
by lulue79
Summary: Un jour, Sawada Tsunayoshi se réveille dans un monde totalement différent du sien. Où est-ce que les personnages de contes vont, lorsque leurs auteurs ont fini d'écrire leurs histoires? Tsuna ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il va le découvrir. Aux premières loges.
1. Prologue

**Le chasseur de conte**

 **Résumé :** Un jour, Sawada Tsunayoshi se réveille dans un monde totalement différent du sien. Où est-ce que les personnages de contes vont, lorsque leurs auteurs ont fini d'écrire leurs histoires? Tsuna ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il va le découvrir. Aux premières loges.

 **Disclaimer :** Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas. Le manga, son histoire et ses personnages sont la propriété de Akira Amano. La seule chose que je possède ici est cette histoire.

OoOoO

« Tsu-kun, réveille toi, tu vas être en retard ! » La douce voix de Sawada Nana retenti depuis le bas des escaliers, jusqu'à arriver dans l'oreille d'une masse inerte cachée sous les draps. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa. Jusqu'à…

« HIIIEEE ! Hibari-san va me tuer ! »

Jusqu'à ce que cette masse se transforme en une tornade qui envoya les vêtements voler d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, avant de dévaler les escaliers, puis de se ruer en direction de l'école, laissant derrière soi un bazar notable/notoire.

OoOoO

La journée avait été épuisante pour Tsunayoshi. Il était arrivé à l'école quelques secondes avant la sonnerie, et ne s'était pas fait prier pour rejoindre sa classe. A cause de cela, il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer à son casier, et avait du suivre les cours de la mâtinée avec la moitié de ses cahiers. À midi, on lui a gentiment demandé d'aller chercher le repas de deux de ses camarades de classe à la supérette du coin. Heureusement pour lui, on lui avait donné l'argent pour payer les courses, et il n'avait rien fait tomber sur le chemin du retour. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'était fait repéré par Hibari, qui l'a mordu à mort pour « être sorti de l'établissement durant les heures de cours. » Il avait donc passé les deux heures suivantes dans l'infirmerie, au lieu d'aller en sport. Puis il était retourné en cours, où il avait eu sciences physiques avec Nezu. Plusieurs fois, il s'était fait interrogé, et n'avait eu juste qu'à la première question. Le professeur n'avait pas hésité à le rabaisser pour ça, et ses camarades avaient suivi l'exemple donné par leur figure d'autorité. À la sonnerie, il s'était dépêché de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la classe, avant que qui que ce soit ai pu lui adresser la parole. Il avait trébuché dans les escaliers, mais à part cela, il était arrivé chez lui sans problème. Le seul point lumineux de sa journée fut lorsque Kyoko lui avait demandé s'il allait bien après l'avoir vu tomber. Douce Kyoko. Et lui avait bafouillé une réponse puis avait pris les jambes à son coup. _Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis vraiment Dame-Tsuna._

À présent, il était dans l'entrée de sa chambre, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'admirer le désordre qui tapissait le sol de sa chambre. Impossible de faire un pas sans écraser quelque chose. Alors, pendant deux heures, il rangea. Lorsque sa mère l'appela pour passer à table, il n'avait toujours pas fini, mais il fut forcer d'arrêter. Il rangera le bureau une autre fois. Et puis, cela n'était pas comme s'il l'utilisait beaucoup.

La soirée était passée calmement. Tsuna se prépara rapidement avant de se mettre au lit. Mais une fois allongé et la lumière éteinte, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il se retournait incessamment, physiquement fatigué, mais l'esprit totalement réveillé. Ses pensées vagabondaient sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, les forcer à se taire pour pouvoir, enfin, dormir. Naturellement elles se dirigèrent vers la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Cela avait été une journée banale. Pas agréable, pas désagréable. Normale. Il ne s'était pas fait frappé (sauf par Hibari, mais lui, il ne compte pas) ni poussé, il n'avait pas non plus eu à éviter les croches-pattes. Il ne s'était rien passé d'inhabituel. Nezu-sensei l'avait humilié, mais c'était normal. Il était Dame-Tsuna, après tout. Ses notes étaient moins que passables, et il n'était qu'au collège. Il n'avait aucun avenir.

Enfin, la fatigue commençait à alourdir ses paupières. Ses yeux se promenèrent un instant sur les armoires nouvellement rangées. Elles étaient remplies de mangas, de livre de contes, que lui lisait sa mère lorsqu'il était petit, de statuettes et de figurines, certaines d'entre elles avaient été ramenées par son père lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, de photos de sa mère et lui, ou encore de romans, bien que ceux-ci soient plus rares.

Avant de s'endormir, la dernière pensée qu'il eu fut que demain serait sans doute comme aujourd'hui, et qu'aujourd'hui avait été comme hier. Et que cela serait ainsi toute sa vie.

Immédiatement, Tsuna se senti tomber. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais tout était noir. Il ne pouvait même pas voir ses mains. Il paniqua. Il était pourtant sûr de s'être coucher dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas se trouver dans un trou entrain de tomber ! La chute était interminable. Il avait dû descendre plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et à cette vitesse, lorsqu'il atteindra le sol… _Hiieee ! Je ne veux pas y penser !_ Tsuna s'agita, mais peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il ne parvenait pas à agripper la moindre chose. Après quelques minutes de chute, durant lesquelles il s'était retrouvé la tête en bas à force de remuer, il aperçu un petit point de lumière, grossissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que cela se rapprochait. _Hiieee ! C'est moi qui me rapproche ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vais aussi vite ? Je vais mourir !_ Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il commença à discerner les parois du tunnel, puis le sol. Il eu tout juste le temps de remarquer une table et une chaise avant d'atterrir violemment sur le carrelage qui tapissait le sol.

 _Ouch !_ Il avait atterri tête la première. _Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir mal dans un rêve ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours en vie ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je veux rentrer chez moi !_ Tsuna eu besoin de plusieurs longue minutes pour pouvoir se lever sans tomber. Lorsqu'il y réussi, il observa la pièce. C'était une petite pièce ronde. En terre. Avec un plafond. _Par où est ce que je suis arrivé ?! C'est qui ce délire ?!_ Il y avait aussi une chaise et une table, avec un gâteau posé dessus, à côté d'une clef. Et plus étrange que tout, la pièce était remplie de portes, superposées les unes au dessus des autres, certaines justes appuyées contre le mur. Et il était sûr qu'aucune de ces portes n'étaient là lorsqu'il a atterri. _Est-ce que je suis arrivé dans le terrier d'Alice au pays des merveilles ?!_

Le conte, d'après ses souvenirs, disait qu'il lui fallait manger le gâteau qui se trouvait sur la table. Heureusement, il se souvenait des erreurs qu'avait fait Alice. Il posa donc la clé par terre, puis croqua dans le gâteau. Au début, rien ne se passa. Puis d'un seul coup, il senti ses os rétrécir. La douleur était horrible, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir autant souffert, même après avoir été mordu à mort par Hibari. Enfin, c'était fini, presque aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé. Sa gorge le brûlait, à force d'avoir crié, et il était sur que s'il essayait de parler, sa voix serait tellement cassée que personne ne le comprendrait.

Il sorti, tant bien que mal, du tas de vêtement dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses vêtements. Qui se trouvaient également sur son corps, version modèle réduit. _Comment… peu importe. J'ai déjà décidé d'arrêter de questionner les bizarreries de cet endroit._ Tsuna sautilla jusqu'à la clé, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait un gros problème. Deux gros problèmes, en fait. Premièrement, il ne savait pas quelle porte ouvrait cette clé. Ensuite, et plus important encore, il ne pouvait même pas attraper la clé ! Comment allait-il faire pour sortir d'ici ? Et pourquoi n'y a t'il pas pensé avant ? _Je suis vraiment Dame-Tsuna !  
_  
Il fit le tour de la pièce, jusqu'à remarquer une petite bouteille, cachée derrière l'une des portes appuyées contre le mur. Rassuré, il couru vers elle. Mais au moment de l'atteindre, son pied parti sur le côté et il trébucha dessus, renversant la bouteille au passage. _Hiieee ! Nooon ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire ?_ La bouteille avait été totalement vidée et le liquide renversé avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une tâche brune sur le carrelage. Il ne restait plus qu'une goutte qui se baladait sur le bord de la bouteille, et qui menaçait d'aller rejoindre ses sœurs. _Pourvu que ça suffise…_ Il l'avala. À nouveau, il hurla. Sentir ses os grandir était encore plus douloureux que les sentir rapetisser. La douleur s'estompa lorsqu'il atteignit les trente centimètres. Difficilement, il se traîna vers la clé, la saisie pois se dirigea vers la première porte. _J'espère que la bonne fait parti de celles du bas. Sinon, je serais coincé ici pour l'éternité !_ Il inséra la clé dans la serrure, mais ne pu l'enfoncer entièrement. Alors il répéta l'opération avec les autres portes. Au quatrième essai, la clé tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. Fou de joie, Tsuna se précipita hors de la pièce sans même un regard en arrière. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu voir que la bouteille était à nouveau pleine et redressée, et que la tâche brunâtre avait disparu.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le chasseur de conte**

 **Résumé :** Un jour, Sawada Tsunayoshi se réveille dans un monde totalement différent du sien. Où est-ce que les personnages de contes vont, lorsque leurs auteurs ont fini d'écrire leurs histoires? Tsuna ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il va le découvrir. Aux premières loges.

 **Disclaimer :** Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas. Le manga, son histoire et ses personnages sont la propriété de Akira Amano. De la même manière, les autres personnages de conte ne m'appartiennent pas. La seule chose que je possède ici est cette histoire.

 **Note :** J'hésite, à cause de la violence de certains passages, à augmenter le rating. Quelqu'un pourrait me conseiller, svp?  
De plus, je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le prologue de cette fic, et plus particulièrement Himutsu-chan, qui a reviewé et suivi mon histoire.

OoOoO

 _Tsuna se précipita hors de la pièce sans même un regard en arrière. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu voir que la bouteille était à nouveau pleine et redressée, et que la tâche brunâtre avait disparu._

Tsuna marcha, durant ce qui semblait être des heures. Mais pour ce qu'il en savait, cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être quelques dizaines de minutes, ou même des jours. Rien, parmi ce qui l'entourait, n'aurait pu lui donner une quelconque indication du temps qui s'était écoulé. Il était entouré de grands arbres dont la canopée laissait à peine passer les rayons du soleil. Du haut de ses trente centimètres, il ne pouvait même pas en voir le sommet. C'était terrifiant. Les champignons faisaient sa taille et s'il avait le malheur de trébucher et d'atterrir dans le ruisseau qui coulait sur le bord du chemin, il s'y noierait à coup sûr. Le filet d'eau qui en temps normal lui serait arrivé à mi-mollet était à présent plus haut que lui. _Et si jamais les animaux essaient de me manger ?! Comment est-ce que je vais m'en sortir ? Je n'arrive même pas à distancer un chihuahua !_

Tsuna… n'aimait pas cet endroit. C'était beau, c'était calme, les arbres étaient majestueux, les oiseaux chantaient, une petite brise soufflait, mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Comme si quelqu'un avait décidé d'alourdir l'air parce qu'il était trop facile à respirer. Plus qu'une certitude ou une impression basée sur des détails concrets, c'était un sentiment, quelque chose qui faisait sonner une petite alarme dans sa tête qui lui donnait cette sensation. Il aurait voulu courir sans s'arrêter jusqu'à sortir de cet endroit. Mais il avait trop peur de déranger quelque chose, d'être le déclencheur de la catastrophe imminente qu'il sentait venir. Alors il continua à marcher, pressant le pas, mais sans jamais vraiment accélérer.

Le temps passait, mais le paysage restait le même. Rien n'indiquait que la forêt pourrait laisser place à quelque chose d'autre et plus il avançait, plus Tsuna s'inquiétait. Même le chant des oiseaux donnait l'impression d'un disque écouté en boucle.

Au bout d'un certain moment, le ruisseau qui coulait à ses côtés commença à s'élargir, jusqu'à se transformer en marre et couper ainsi le chemin de terre. La marre, qui en réalité n'était sans doute rien de plus qu'une flaque, occupait toute sa vision. Elle était entourée d'arbres, sauf à un endroit où une immense statue de pierre se tenait. On aurait dit une religieuse, en train de prier. Un lien entre deux territoires différents. En face, Tsuna pouvait voir le chemin qui continuait. Un instant, Tsuna fut tenté de faire demi tour, de chercher un autre moyen de sortir de cet enfer feuillu. Ne pas risquer sa vie en traversant une **flaque**. Sauf que… Sauf qu'en face, Tsuna pouvait apercevoir le soleil. Il pourrait enfin, enfin avoir une idée du temps qui passe, un repère unique dans cette folie verte. _Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une montre pourrait avoir autant d'importance…_

Alors, Tsuna pris sa décision. Il avisa les pierres – _cailloux ! –_ qui dépassaient de l'eau, pris son élan et sauta. Au premier saut, il en enchaîna un deuxième, se rattrapant assez maladroitement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta figé par la peur. Il ne savait pas nager. Une chute signifiait la mort. Mais… il avait parcouru près de la moitié du chemin. Il lui restait trois sauts. Il pouvait le faire. Tsunayoshi ferma les yeux et pris une inspiration. Il expira. En ouvrant les yeux, une nouvelle lueur y brillait. Il sauta, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il l'avait fait. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous lui et lorsque ses fesses rencontrèrent le sol, la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. _Je l'ai fais ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Peut être que je ne suis pas si nul que ça, après tout !_

Les jambes flageolantes, il se remit debout. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attarde ici. C'était le même genre de sentiment qu'il ressentait, les matins où il s'éveillait en sachant que la journée allait être mauvaise. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il le savait. Et en ce moment, il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cet endroit.

Avant de partir, il pris le temps d'observer une dernière fois le lac. _Tout de même… c'est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas de cet endroit dans le conte. Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir ?_ Tsuna se retourna et repris son chemin, au bout duquel il pouvait à présent voir des rayons de soleil.

Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de Tsunayoshi, le décors se modifiait : les arbres s'espaçaient et filtraient de moins en moins de lumière, la forêt devenait moins sauvage et de plus en plus de constructions humaines apparaissent. Pas grand-chose : une statue par-ci, une affiche par là… de simples signes de vie. Mais paradoxalement, plus le paysage devenait accueillant, plus la sensation d'une catastrophe imminente était présente. Ce qui, auparavant, ne s'apparentait à rien de plus qu'une petite alarme dans un coin de sa tête était maintenant au premier plan de son esprit, sonnant à la manière d'énormes cymbales.

 _ **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?!**_

Tout à coup, un mouvement, dans les buissons ! Tsuna se figea. Ses yeux fixèrent le bosquet, écarquillés de frayeur. Était-ce cela ? Est-ce que, enfin, quelque chose allait se passer ?

Tsuna avait presque envie que de le souhaiter, ne serait-ce que pour stopper cette horrible sensation pour ne plus avoir à être constamment sur ses gardes, prêt à fuir à chaque instant. C'était épuisant. Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il le souhaite pleinement.

Une énorme boule blanche s'éjecta hors d'un buisson, à environ quinze mètres devant lui. Tsunayoshi se reteint de justesse de crier, mais ne put s'empêcher de faire un saut en arrière, atterrissant les quatre fers en l'air. Mais l'animal ne lui prêta aucune attention. Le lapin, car s'en était un, se ramassa sur lui-même puis s'élança, allongeant la distance entre eux deux. Avant que Tsuna ai pu se remettre de sa frayeur, les quelques mètres qui les séparaient s'étaient transformés en quinze mètres.

 _Est-ce que… C'est le lapin blanc d'Alice au pays des merveilles ! Si je lui demande, il m'expliquera sans doute où je suis et comment rentrer chez moi !_

« Monsieur le lapin blanc, attendez ! »

Mais rien n'y fit, le lapin continua sa course. Avant qu'il me devienne une boule blanche dans l'horizon, Tsuna se mit à courir après lui. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il s'essoufflait rapidement et continuait à se faire distancer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner la course-poursuite, l'animal trébucha et tomba. Il semblait vouloir se débattre pour se relever, mais ne pas en être capable. Puissant dans ses dernières forces, Tsuna avala les derniers mètres qui les séparaient pour se porter à sa hauteur.

De près, la bête était immense. Au moins plus de trois fois sa taille actuelle. Sans doute lui arriverait-elle à la taille en temps normal. Il pouvait également voir qu'elle portait une redingote rouge, dont il pouvait voir le dos de là où il se trouvait. Mais l'animal ne semblait toujours pas l'avoir remarqué. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait essayer de détacher quelque chose situé sur ses jambes. Prenant son courage à deux mains et repoussant cette répugnante sensation d'horreur au fin fond de son esprit, Tsuna reprit la parole.

« Ex-excusez moi, Monsieur le lapin blanc ? Ahem… »

Le lapin sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence. D'un coup sec, l'animal se retourna, sur ses gardes, les griffes déchirant l'air et prêt à en découdre. Si le mouvement brusque n'avait pas donné une attaque cardiaque à Tsuna, le choc de ce qu'il y vit aurait bien pu le faire.

La bête était laide. Tsuna m'avait jamais été confronté à quelque chose d'aussi moche. Même lorsqu'il venait de sortir du toiletteur, l'horrible cabot de la voisine n'atteignait pas des sommets pareils. L'animal le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et ses griffes se trouvaient au niveau du visage de Tsunayoshi. Le lapin était rachitique. Les os de son visage étaient saillants, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, alors même que la forêt regorgeait de nourriture. Et ses mains… ses mains étaient noires. Tout le reste de son pelage était blanc, mais ses pattes étaient d'un noir profond. Et Tsuna était prêt à parier que si la bête décidait de lui trancher la gorge – ce qu'elle ne semblait pas si loin de faire, d'ailleurs – cela ne lui demanderait pas beaucoup de force, au vu de la taille et du physique de ses griffes. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'en ce moment, il voyait tout version XXL !

Mais le plus effrayant était sans aucun doute ses yeux. Une lueur de folie brillait derrière les deux pupilles qui le fixait. Lorsqu'il croisa ces yeux, Tsuna senti la sensation qui le taraudait augmenter d'un cran. Ce regard, plus que tout le reste, n'avait rien du lapin blanc du pays des merveilles. Et si Tsuna n'avait pas été partagé entre l'idée que, 'ça y est, il allait mourir, finalement' et que, 'bon dieu, il est laid !' peut être aurait-il remarqué que cela ne correspondait pas du tout au pays des merveilles qui était décrit dans le livre de contes que sa mère lui avait lu si souvent.

Et Tsuna voulait hurler, fermer les yeux et partir en courant, mais il avait le sentiment que s'il faisait l'un de ces mouvements, le lapin le tuerait. Et franchement, après avoir survécu jusqu'ici, cela serait dommage. Alors il se prépara à dire quelque chose, poser une question, n'importe quoi qui permette de désamorcer la bombe à retardement.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Le lapin leva sa main, ses griffes réfléchissant le soleil dans les yeux de Tsuna. Le brunet se figea. Une détonation retentis et la bête tomba en arrière, la cervelle volant en éclat.

Cette fois, c'était trop. Tsuna ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il hurla.

C'était… libérateur. Mais plus rapidement qu'un cheval au galop, la sensation d'une horreur à venir repris sa place, encore plus forte, plus présente qu'elle ne l'avait été. La puissance du choc fit tanguer Tsuna.

Soudainement, il sentit quelque que chose de rond et froid être pressé dans son dos, à l'endroit exact où son cœur est censé se trouver. Une voix grave, sombre et qui hérissa tout son corps de frayeur s'éleva.

« Chaos »

Et, distraitement, Tsuna se fit la réflexion que les oiseaux s'étaient tous tus, qu'il en était de même pour l'alarme dans sa tête, et que l'étranger avait choisi le bon mot.

OoOoO

 **Note de fin :** Je me demande si quelqu'un pourra me dire pourquoi le pays des merveilles est parti en cacahuètes avant que cela ne soit révélé dans l'histoire...  
Merci pour avoir lu!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Le chasseur de conte**

 **Résumé :** Un jour, Sawada Tsunayoshi se réveille dans un monde totalement différent du sien. Où est-ce que les personnages de contes vont, lorsque leurs auteurs ont fini d'écrire leurs histoires? Tsuna ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il va le découvrir. Aux premières loges.

 **Disclaimer :** Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas. Le manga, son histoire et ses personnages sont la propriété de Akira Amano. De la même manière, les autres personnages de conte ne m'appartiennent pas. La seule chose que je possède ici est cette histoire.

 **Note :** Merci à ceux qui prennent la temps de lire cette fic, et plus particulièrement à Himutsu-chan et Caliste, qui ont reviewé et suivi mon histoire. Merci à Baleful pour avoir reviewé et mis la fic en favori. Merci pour vos encouragements!

OoOoO

 _Soudainement, il sentit quelque que chose de rond et froid être pressé dans son dos, à l'endroit exact où son cœur est censé se trouver. Une voix grave, sombre et qui hérissa tout son corps de frayeur s'éleva._

 _« Chaos »_

 _Et, distraitement, Tsuna se fit la réflexion que les oiseaux s'étaient tous tus, qu'il en était de même pour l'alarme dans sa tête, et que l'étranger avait choisi le bon mot._

Tsunayoshi était paralysé par la peur. Il n'osait plus bouger, de crainte de finir comme le lapin devant lui. L'assaillant fit un son guttural, comme un rire réprimé un peu méprisant, et l'arme quitta son dos.

« Du calme, gamin. T'es nouveau, pas vrai ? »

Tsuna n'enregistra pas la phrase tout de suite. Puis, lorsqu'il le fit, il se rendit compte qu'il lui était impossible de formuler une réponse. D'une part, parce que le simple fait d'ouvrir la mâchoire requérait un effort considérable qu'il n'était pas capable de fournir actuellement. D'autre part, parce que l'ensemble de ses pensées semblait consister de ' _Hiieee ! Je vais mourir si je ne réponds pas ! Mais si je réponds mal, il va sans doute me tuer ! Et je réponds toujours mal aux questions !'_ qui tournait en boucle et qu'il n'y avait pas la place pour y insérer un début de réponse.

L'étranger semblait ne pas être très patient, car au bout de quelques secondes de délibération, Tsuna se fit violemment frapper à la tête et se retrouva allongé sur le sol. Sonné, il observa l'inconnu l'enjamber puis s'agenouiller devant le lapin. L'homme était vêtu de noir et portait un fédora. Il avait l'air de retirer des affaires du corps de l'animal et de les ranger dans ses poches. En un instant il était revenu à ses côtés, sans la moindre tâche de sang sur le costume.

 _Hiieee ! Ce type… On dirait un mafieux ! Est-ce qu'il y avait un mafieux dans Alice au pays des merveilles ?!_

Il lui lança un regard appuyé, réitérant sa question sans prononcer un mot. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Tsuna fit oui de la tête, pour signifier qu'il était bien nouveau ici, peu importe ce à quoi 'nouveau' faisait référence et où est-ce que 'ici' se trouvait.

Pendant un long moment, l'homme aux cheveux bruns l'examina. Tsunayoshi essaya de deviner ce à quoi il pensait, mais le visage qui l'observait laissait transparaître autant de choses que le marbre. Rien, donc.

Puis, l'étranger sembla se retenir de soupirer. Il se pencha au-dessus de Tsuna, l'attrapa par le col du pyjama et l'installa sur son épaule. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil qui pouvait signifier 'tiens toi bien' autant que 'si tu bouges, je te tue', et se mit à courir de manière fluide dans la direction opposée à celle dans laquelle Tsuna s'était engagé.

Sous le choc des événements, Tsuna mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se rendre compte qu'il venait de se faire enlever. Même si, concrètement, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa situation. Il était toujours noyé dans un océan d'embrouilles, avec un typhon qui lui fonçait droit dessus. À cause de cela, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la direction qu'avait prise son ravisseur. Lorsqu'il le fit, l'alarme qui l'avait poursuivi le percuta de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle.

Il s'apprêta à prévenir l'étranger qu'il était vraiment mauvais de s'engager dans cette direction, tout en espérant sortir vivant de la confrontation. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tsuna essaya de forcer quelques mots hors de sa bouche. Malheureusement, rien ne sortait, hormis un étrange son étranglé.

 _Je suis pathétique. J'ai le choix entre un démon et un danger inconnu. Le choix devrait être facile !_

Honnêtement, le démon lui faisait bien plus peur qu'un vague danger qui n'existait que dans son esprit, et il désirait plus que tout se replier sur lui-même et attendre qu'on le sorte de là. Dieu, il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de croiser son regard !

Mais d'un autre côté… D'un autre côté, il s'était toujours fié à ses instincts, qu'il s'agisse d'éviter un certain couloir durant la recrée ou d'ouvrir la porte avant même que la sonnette ne retentisse. Il n'avait pas eu de raisons de s'en plaindre, ce qui rendait sa mauvaise impression encore plus mauvaise.

Brusquement, Tsuna crut voir quelque chose de vert bouger sur le chapeau de l'homme. Mais, aussi soudainement que cela était apparu, la tache colorée disparut. Tsunayoshi décida alors qu'il était plus que temps qu'il se secoue les puces et prenne la parole.

« Hm... Mon-monsieur le ravisseur ? »

Tout d'un coup, le garçon sentit quelque chose de mouillé et râpeux lui toucher le coup.

« HIIIEEE ! »

Le cri était parti tout seul, sans qu'il n'ait pu le retenir. Son corps s'était figé sur place – et heureusement, car sinon il aurait basculé en avant pour échapper à son assaillant, et aurait rejoint les cailloux sur le chemin – et l'homme s'était stoppé. Un air sombre et dangereux s'éleva autour de lui. Tsuna regretta le fait même d'avoir pensé à prendre la parole. Et il en profita pour maudire sa malchance.

Lentement, il tourna la tête pour analyser son deuxième ennemi. La tache verte qu'il pensait avoir vue quelques minutes auparavant était en réalité un caméléon. Ou quelque chose censé y ressembler, en tout cas. L'animal n'avait pas l'air agressif, mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec le lapin, il n'allait pas prendre de risques. La menace principale était son ravisseur, qui le regardait d'un air assassin, une étrange veine palpitant sur son front. Puisqu'aucun de ses deux assaillants ne fit le moindre mouvement, Tsuna décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Je… je ne pense pas qu'il f-faille aller par là… Monsieur ! » ajouta-t-il en arrière-pensée. L'homme leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Encouragé, Tsuna continua.

« J'ai un mauvais pr-pressentiment. Quelque chose d-d'horrible va arriver ! » _Hiieee ! C'est ridicule ! Je n'aurais rien dû dire ! Il va me tuer !_ Mais l'étranger ne fit que lever son deuxième sourcil. L'air de danger sembla même prendre des tons gris sombres, comme s'il était amusé. Tsunayoshi n'osait plus rien dire. Et puis, ça n'était pas comme s'il était capable d'aligner des arguments convaincants !

L'homme sembla comprendre que Tsuna n'avait rien à ajouter et repris son chemin, comme si l'intervention n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le caméléon, quant à lui, s'avança jusqu'à la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou, et se mit en tête de remonter sur le fédora.

C'était comme s'il venait de risquer sa vie pour des pâquerettes. Tsunayoshi décida que le voyage serait sans doute long et qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien s'installer confortablement. Le plus doucement possible, il s'assit sur l'épaule du kidnappeur. L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais autrement ne dit rien.

La distance que Tsuna avait mis si longtemps à parcourir fut rapidement comblée, et bientôt, tous trois étaient de retour devant la mare. Qui était en fait un lac, même depuis un point de vue plus élevé. Étrangement, Tsuna était sous l'impression que l'étendue d'eau s'adaptait à la taille des personnes qui souhaitaient la traverser. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait pu passer sur l'autre rive en cinq sauts autrement !

Mais, ce n'était pas le seul détail qui avait changé. La statue, techniquement, était toujours la même. Mais alors qu'auparavant, elle était sèche, elle s'était maintenant mis à pleurer. Et comme si ce détail n'était pas assez choquant, les larmes, faites d'un liquide pâteux et gluant, étaient d'un noir opaque et menaçaient peu à peu de remplacer l'eau à l'intérieur du lac.

Tsunayoshi aurait vraiment aimé que ce fait fasse entendre raison à l'homme. Mais celui-ci ne fit que ralentir légèrement le pas, puis repris sa route comme si de rien n'était. Et si Tsuna n'avait pas autant peur de mourir, il aurait pris le col de l'homme et secoué comme un prunier pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

L'homme arriva au bord du lac et, sans changer sa cadence, sauta en avant. Ses bras s'élevèrent pour lui permettre d'agripper une plateforme qui flottait au-dessus du sol. Tsuna fut choqué de remarquer que les plateformes s'enchaînaient et qu'un chemin s'étendait maintenant devant eux. Distraitement, il nota que chacune d'entre elles avait l'apparence d'un domino.

Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque quelque chose les attaqua. En plein saut vers la plateforme suivante, l'homme dégaina un pistolet – Tsuna s'était justement demandé où est-ce qu'il l'avait rangé – et abattit les agresseurs. L'action se passa tellement vite que Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de voir ce à quoi ils ressemblaient.

La deuxième attaque arriva peu de temps après. Cette fois-ci, Tsunayoshi les entendit arriver avant qu'ils ne soient à portée de tir de l'homme. De loin, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien, mais ils devaient faire approximativement sa taille actuelle. Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent, Tsuna se fit la réflexion qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des vis qu'à des animaux, ou à des êtres vivants en général. Il y avait différents types de vis, auxquelles on avait rajouté des pattes et une paire d'ailes d'abeilles. Toujours sans interrompre sa course, l'homme tira, faisant mouche à chaque coup. Le pistolet qui se trouvait dans sa main se transforma alors en une arme mieux adaptée aux tirs longue portée – et Tsuna cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

 _Il devrait y avoir une limite à la bizarrerie, tout de même !_

Sans jamais vraiment prendre le temps de se poser et de viser, l'homme se retourna et fit exploser la ruche, tuant les bestioles qui s'apprêtaient à en sortir dans le même mouvement. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il reprit son chemin et fini de traverser le lac. Alors qu'ils posaient pied à terre, Tsuna se retourna une dernière fois.

La statue pleurait toujours, et le lac avait maintenant la même couleur que les larmes.

L'homme marchait à nouveau sur le chemin que Tsuna avait emprunté à l'aller, sauf qu'à présent, les bois étaient bien plus sombres. Cela n'était pas une question de luminosité, car les arbres laissaient passer toujours aussi peu de soleil qu'auparavant. Non, la sensation était plus dans l'ambiance. Les oiseaux qui quelques heures plus tôt piaillaient gaiement n'émettaient maintenant que quelques sons retenus, sur un air lugubre. Tsuna avait l'impression que des milliers d'yeux les regardaient, et qu'ils allaient se faire attaquer à tout moment.

Mais rien n'arriva. À nouveau, Tsuna se retrouva devant la porte par laquelle il était arrivé. Sauf que la porte était toujours aussi petite, et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la clef. Cela ne sembla pas déranger son ravisseur très longtemps, puisqu'il y enfonça son pied pour la faire céder. Ensuite, le caméléon entra dans la pièce et ressortit quelques instants plus tard, transportant une part de gâteau dans sa bouche, et peut être légèrement moins grand qu'à l'origine…

Avec une aisance qui dénotait de l'habitude, l'inconnu posa Tsunayoshi par terre et croqua dans la friandise. À nouveau, la transformation s'opéra, mais à la différence de Tsuna, l'homme n'émit pas le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'il sortit du tas de vêtements, il faisait un peu plus du double de sa taille. Aussi discrètement qu'une ombre, il se faufila dans la salle, abandonnant les vêtements derrière lui.

Pendant un instant, Tsunayoshi hésita sur la démarche à suivre. Puis, il se dit qu'entre un démon et l'enfer, le choix était vite fait. À son tour, il s'engouffra dans la pièce.

À quelques kilomètres de là, les corps de ses différents attaquants s'évaporaient et le reste de poussière qui témoignait de leur présence était dissipé par le vent.

OoOoO

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt sur un nouveau chapitre!


End file.
